A Thousand Paper Cranes
by KiraKiraSempai
Summary: Unrequited love is the worst feeling on Earth. I can vouch for that. But it was to be expected. I'm only his childhood friend, the person whom he considers a sister. Plus, there's no way I can compete with his girlfriend. Who is this person, you might ask. Kise Ryouta. My name is Maeda Hisako, and I'm in love with Kise.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Horrible Person

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB in anyway. If anyone has any complaints about the picture, I'll take it down immediately.

Maeda Hisako's POV:

"Mae-cchi!" Kise whined, running up to me. He leaned against his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath. I turned around, brushing my brown bangs away from my face, my viridian green eyes meeting his golden ones. The ones that I love so much. I sighed, but smiled gently at him. Crouching down, I handed him a water bottle. "Arigatou Mae-cchi~! You're a life saver, what would I do without you?" He grinned at me.

Just as I was about to answer, another voice cut in. "Ryouta-kun! Sheesh! You run too fast!" Kashiwagi Yuriko. Better known as, Kise's girlfriend.

"Ah, wari wari Yuriko!" He laughed sheepishly. Kise stood up, and beamed at me, "Thanks for the drink Mae-cchi! Im going to walk Yuriko home, bye!" I watched as she scolded him lightly with him apologizing before walking away, their hands intertwined. My hands tightened around the water bottle, but I didn't dare say a word. If anyone had looked closely, they would have seen me struggle to not cry as I watched them, my green eyes screaming of pain and grief.

Kashiwagi Yuriko. It would have better if she was one of those clingy girlfriends who were bitches. But she wasn't. She was the most beautiful girl in our school, with long wavy blonde hair that cascaded down her back, and the brightest blue eyes you could ever imagine. Despite her appearances, she was one of the smartest in our grade, the third actually. Yuriko was in the Student Council, along with being the manager of the basketball team. Along with that, she was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. She always tried to include me in, and talk to me, befriend me. How could I compete with that?

I was Kise's childhood friend, but most people didn't know that. Most people didn't even know I exist. I was always quiet. A lot of people forget that I'm there, since I don't say much. It's not that I'm mean or anything, I'm just really shy. My voice squeaks when I talk to people I don't know.

Compared to her...I was nothing. Even my feelings for Kise seemed small. That's right, I'm in love with Kise Ryouta. But he doesn't know that. He never will, I will make sure of it. If I were to say anything, he would surely reject and then our years of friendship would disappear. I wouldn't be able to take that… He was my first and probably only friend I would ever have for the rest of my life. Call me a coward, but it was something that I couldn't do. Besides, Kise always looks happy when he's with Kashiwagi-san. I can't destroy that happiness. Even if I have to suffer, if he's happy, then it's worth every bit of pain. My petty little feelings...I'll keep them locked and sealed tightly in a chest and throw away the key in a pit of lava.

Falling in love with someone who's already with another...I'm a horrible person, aren't I?

**AUTHORS NOTE: I haven't been updating any of my stories recently...I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I was in the mood to write a sad fanfic for some reason so here it is. At first it was going to be a one shot, but then it got really long and I know that long one-shots are a bore, so I decided to chop it up to pieces. So, here goes nothing. PLEASE ENJOY MY STORY! THANK YOU~!**

~Kira-sempai


	2. Chapter 2: The Breakup

Diclaimer: I don't own Knb or the picture.

Few weeks later:

"Kise-kun?" School ended and as I was walking down the halls, I stumbled upon a familiar person. But something was off about him. "Are you okay?"

He turned around from the wall he was facing and smiled at me, "Mae-cchi." My heart wrenched in pain as I looked at him. His eyes were swollen and red with tears streaming down his face. Even so he tried to smile, tried to cover up the hurt he was feeling. But his smile was fake, like a plastic smile on a Barbie doll.

Hesitantly, my hand reached out, before I pulled it back. "Kise-kun..." Silently, I let my bag drop and pulled Kise into a warm embrace.

"Mae-cchi?" His voice cracked slightly.

"Shh. It's alright, you can cry," I whispered. I could feel him stiffen, before his tense form relaxed. He gripped my shirt tightly in one hand, the other around my torso. I hugged him close to me, muttering comforting words into his ear. Even though I could feel my shirt get wet from his tears, I didn't say anything about it, and hugged him tighter. His tall form was trembling, shaking as he cried silently. My heart cracked a little bit. I couldn't do anything to help him….

Kise finally stopped crying after a while. As of now, we were walking home together, which was strange, as he usually walked home with Kashiwagi-san. We were walking in silence before Kise blurted out the sentence that caused me to have mixed feelings. "Yuriko broke up with me. She said she wanted a break."

I stood there in shocked silence. Part of me was absolutely heartbroken for Kise. He was so in love with her, why could she ever break up with him? But another part of me was relieved, happy even. Mentally, I slapped that part of me. I felt disgusted that I could even think that. Quicky, I ignored both parts of me. My main concern now was Kise.

Even now, he looked as if he were to burst out into tears again. As if he could sense that he weakly smiled at me, "Don't worry Mae-cchi. I promise I won't cry myself to sleep tonight." He winced slightly. Seemed that that lie of his sounded as fake to him, as it did to me. A really stupid idea popped into my head and I sighed before I walked up to him. "Mae-cchi?"

Leaning on my tiptoes, I leaned in and pulled his cheeks with my hands. (A/N: Did anyone think that she was going to kiss him?) "Baka," I said teasingly, a wisp of a smile on my face. "You don't have to pretend around me."

His facade seemed to crack a little bit and he gave me a sad smile, "Thanks Mae-cchi."

"Let's hang out tomorrow," I declared softly. Kise gave me a confused look, "You're still sad right? We can go to the amusement park like old times and hang out. I'll help you forget about her, even if it's only for a moment." He grinned at me as we stopped in front of our houses.

"Arigatou Mae-cchi. I mean it," Kise quickly leaned in a kissed my cheek before grinning and running into his house. Im sure I stood there for at least 30 minutes, just gaping at where he stood, my hand on where he kissed me. I felt my face burn up, but I couldn't control the flush.

"I hate it when you do that," I whispered, "You're so cruel, being so nice to me. Why can't you just ignore me? If you keep on doing that, I'm going to fall in love with you more." Tears were welling up in my eyes as I walked up the stairs to my room. Falling onto the bed, I hugged the pillow close to me, closing my eyes. It was hard, trying to ignore the way my heart was wrenching in pain, screaming for the concealed feelings to be set free. I took a deep breath, but even that didn't help. Tears were streaming down my face onto my pillow, as I sobbed into it. The world was so unfair. Out of all the people in the world, why did I have to fall in love with him? Why did I have to be so selfish? One more day, one more day. After tomorrow, I'll give up on my feelings, forever. With that thought, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own KNB or the picture.

Skip to tomorrow:

I stood nervously in front of the amusement park, waiting for Kise to arrive. Glancing at the watch, I bit my lips. What if he decides not to come? What if he laughs at me? What if-

"Mae-cchi!" Kise shouted, running up to me. He grinned, and I could hear my heartbeat beat faster. Kise had a simplewhite shirt and gray jacket, with jeans. Also, he had on a brown fedora."You look really pretty Mae-cchi!" He grinned, looking at my outfit.

"Thanks," I smiled softly. I had on a white shirt, a dark blue skirt and a small belt fitted around my waist. Since we were going to go to an amusement park, I decided to wear white sandals. Comfort over fashion, is what I say. My brown hair was in two low pony tails, so that it would not get in my way.

"Let's go, shall we?" Kise grinned, pulling me by the hand into the park. My face turned red when I glanced at our joined hands. It really felt like a date...No! Snap out of it Hisako! This is only a friendly outing! "Where do you want to go first?" Even before he said that, my eyes were on the roller coasters. Kise followed my gaze and laughed, "Alrighty then~! Let's go on all of them!"

I laughed at that, "All of them?"

"All of them," he agreed cheerfully, his golden eyes gleaming with happiness and a bit of mischief.

"What are we waiting for then?" I grinned. Kise cheered and dragged me to all of them. A bright smile was on my face as I followed him. I'm glad. He looks so cheerful. It's as if their breakup never even happened.

Somehow we managed to go on all the rides, and decided to get some good ol' carnival grub. Hours on roller coasters do that to you.

I sighed in bliss as I bit into my cotton candy. "Oh yeah! I forgot, you really like cotton candy, don't you?" Kise said out of the blue.

I glared at him playfully, "So what if I do?"

"Nothing~! You just look so cute when you're eating it, that's all~!" Kise grinned. My face erupted in flames, as I looked at my cotton candy and resumed eating. "Ah! There's a little bit right here~!" he said, his thumb brushing the small piece away. If possible, my face turned redder from the close proximity.

"T-thanks," I managed to stutter.

"Mae-cchi! Look, there are some really cute stuffed animals there!" he shouted, pointing at the booth that had stuffed animals. I had to admit, they were really cute, especially the golden labrador. As we walked closer to it, I saw that it was ball shooting booth. Taking out some money, he asked the person at the booth, "Can I play?"

"Yeah, whatever," the guy said, not really caring. He looked up and when he saw me, his bored expression suddenly turned into a smirk. "Hey there cutie, would you like to play? I'll give you a discount if you give me a kiss, right here." He winked at me, tapping his lips.

My face scrunched up in disgust, and shook my head no.

"Aw, don't be like that. You know you want to," he sneered at me, looking at my ahem, boobs.

I crossed my arms over my chest, attempting to cover them, my face turning red with embarrassment. "Knock it off," Kise growled darkly. I looked at him as he stepped in front of me. His yellow eyes were narrowed as he glared at the person.

"Whatever," the guy snorted, "Bitch." he muttered. Uh oh, Kise looked as if he were about to snap. I placed my hand on his as an attempt to calm him down.

"It's fine," I muttered.

"It's not!" he growled.

"It's really fine. It's okay...Ryou-chan," I mumbled. I looked at the ground as my the tips of my ears turned red. I haven't called him that since the beginning of middle school. Well, it seemed to do the trick as he calmed down.

"You haven't called me that in a while," he smiled at me. Turning to the guy he said, "One try."

"As if you could do it," he rolled his eyes, "If you shoot one basket, then you get a small stuffed animal. Five, you get medium. If you shoot all ten baskets, then you can get a big one. You get 10 tries."

"Mae-cchi, can you pass the ball to me?" Kise asked. I nodded and passed the first one to him. Almost immediately he caught it and threw it. SWOOSH! It fell through through the net, landing at the bottom.

The guy gaped at it before muttering, "It's just a fluke."

I smirked at that, passing him the next ball. Again and again, it went sailed through the air before landing in the net. Nothing but the net, the ball didn't even touch the rim.

The guy at the booth scowled before grumbling, "Take whatever one you want." I glanced at him curiously. Which one was he going to pick? Kise scanned the stuffed animals before his eyes brightened.

"I want that one," he pointed to it. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see it. Which one did he choose? I couldn't really tell- I screamed a little when something was pushed onto my face.

"What?" Looking at it, it was the golden labrador that I saw.

"You wanted it right? Here you go," Kise grinned, handing the stuffed animalto me. I quickly grabbed it and hugged it close to me, pressing my head against it. It was really big, but I still held onto it. After all, Kise had won it for me. The only reason why I even liked it was because it reminded me of Kise. Golden labradors were always happy and loyal to their partners, just like him.

"Thank you," I mumbled, burying my head into it.

He smiled at me, "No problem. What are you going to name it?"

"Ki-chan, so that it's a reminder that you won it for me."

Kise smiled at me, and ruffled my hair. Pouting, I followed him.

We walked around the amusement park, the sun was about to set. The perfect time to go on the ferris...My eyes widened as I saw what was in front of me. I dropped the stuffed animal. "Mae-cchi, what-?" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, surprising him. After a second, he wrapped his arms around me. "Mae-cchi? What's wrong…" His arms fell slack. No no no! Please don't look! But it was too late. I looked up and immediately the first thing I saw was Kise's heartbroken look. My heart cried out to him. I wanted to do something to stop it, but I couldn't.

In front of us was Yuriko hugging another guy, laughing at something he said. She glanced over in our directions and promptly froze. Her eyes met Kise's and then looked at me. Almost immediately, she turned around, wrapped her arm around the guy's and walked away.

"Kise-kun…" I mumbled, looking at him. I could see his eyes glaze over with tears, a pain screaming within them.

"It's okay, Mae-cchi," he tried to say, but his voice cracked at the end. "I'm sorry. Let's go on the-"

I pulled on his arm, "Why don't we go home? I'm getting pretty tired after all, we did go on all those rides." His face looked relieved as he nodded. My heart broke as I picked up Ki-chan. I lightly pat it to brush away the dust. He really did still love her, didn't he. The smiles that he gave me, the things that he did...he was trying to forget her by pretending that I was her, wasn't he? He probably didn't like even enjoy...whatever this is. I am such a fool, falling in love with someone that already love someone else.

Against my own will, tears started to form and fall down my face. I lowered my head against the stuffed dog, following Kise a few feet away. "Mae-cchi? Why are you crying?" he whispered.

Shit. "I'm crying for your sake. Since you won't cry, I'll cry for you," I tried to smile, lying between my teeth. My heart screamed at me, telling me to confess, but I ignored it. Push it down, push down the love that will never be returned.

His eyes softened with sorrow, "Thanks, Mae-cchi." Don't thank me! I'm being so selfish! This isn't why I'm crying! Why can't you realize the horrible person that I really am? Im a selfish person! Why can't you just hate me?

I shook my head, "It's fine." It's not fine! Why can't you see how much you're hurting me by being nice to me?!

We walked home in silence. Kise's hands were in his pockets, staring at the ground as we walked. I was tempted to reach out and hold his hands like we did today, but I stopped myself. I'm just the replacement until he falls in love again. I can't let myself fall any deeper. But that sounded empty even to myself. There was no way I would ever stop falling in love with him.

"Goodnight," I whispered to him. But I doubt he could hear me within his own barrage of emotions. I was right, he simply walked past me into his own house. My clutch on my stuffed animal tightened but I refused to cry. Crying isn't going to change the situation. He will never love me. I promised anyways, to give up on him after today. Today...would be the last time where I would love him, even if it would pain me to do so. His happiness...his happiness is more important.

I fell asleep that night, holding the Ki-chan close to me. For the first time in a while, I didn't go to sleep with tear stains on my face.


	4. Chapter 4: The Painful Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Knb or the picture.

Skip to Monday: (A/N: Im doing a lot of skipping aren't I? Sorry~!)

Monday came, and it was a normal day. People ignored me, some tripped me and laughed at me. And I avoided Kise. Normal. Though what was not normal was what happened after school.

Sighing, I walked towards the gate. I was in the library committee and we had something to do today. The sky was already starting to set. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice a certain blonde until he called out my name.

"-sa-cchi! Mae-cchi!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Kise ran up to me. A fake smile immediately fell onto my place with ease as I greeted him. I had so much practice, pretending to smile around him.

"Kise-kun," I said softly.

"Do you want to walk home together?" Kise asked, stopping right in front of me.

I felt my face grow warmer as I backed up slightly. "Are you sure?" I haven't walked home with him since he dated Yuriko. He always wanted to walk her home.

"Yeah~! We haven't gone home together in a..." his voice trailed off when his eyes landed on someone. Yuriko walked up to us, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Hi Maeda-chan. Do you mind if I talk to Ryouta-kun for a second?" she asked me nervously.

Already I could feel my stomach drop. I forced myself to smile, and shook my head. "I don't-"

"Whatever you can say, you can say it to me in front of Mae-cchi too." Kise said quietly. Even though part of me was hopeful, I knew the true reason. In case she told him that they were officially over, he needed support.

"A-alright," Yuriko faltered. "Ryouta-kun, I'm so sorry for breaking up with you. I've just been so stressed recently, and I had really bad headache that day. Even though you were trying to help, I snapped at you instead and broke up with you. I've regretted that decision the moment you walked away. It was the worse mistake I'd ever made. When I saw you guys the other day at the amusement park with my brother...I was so jealous at the thought that you were on a date! I know you probably have a girlfriend already but, please forgive me! I really love you and want you back in my life!"

I could hear the sound of my heart breaking into a million tiny shards. I forced myself to smile at Kise. "I told you not to worry. She clearly loves you." Looking at Yuriko I said, "We weren't on a date. I was just trying to cheer him up. That's all. I wish you the best with your relationship. Don't let him go again, okay?"

"Mae-cchi," Kise said, looking at me. Shit, I can feel tears weltering up in my eyes.

"Take care of her, alright Kise-kun?" I couldn't take their pitying eyes and before they could say anything I ran off. The burning tears were blinding me, but I didn't care, running in the direction of my house. My heart was hurting, both physically and emotionally. My head started to pound and I grew dizzier but I ignored it, running even faster. The physical pain helped with the emotional chaos inside of me. I ran into my house, disregarding my mom's worried questions and locked myself in my room.

Falling onto my knees, I slumped against the door, holding Ki-chan against my chest, as I sobbed in my arms. Even though I said I wouldn't cry anymore, even though I said that I would give up on him, it still hurt when she confessed to him. Because I know he will accept her confession and date her again. He would go back to forgetting about me. Ignoring me. As much as I want to be happy for him, I couldn't. Why did I have to be so selfish? Why couldn't I just be happy for him, that he would get his Happily Ever After? I should be thankful that I even got to stand by his side, even if it were just for a while.

I screamed into the stuffed animal, but I couldn't do anything else but cry, like the pathetic person I am. The warm tears slid down my face. Was this what heartbreak felt like? The feeling of your heart being torn apart and salt being poured all over it. The agonizing pain of the fact that no matter what you do, it's hopeless. He will never love you _pain_where you know whatever you do it's never possible for your happy ending to happen. The urge to end your miserable life because the man you love doesn't love you.

I felt a rippling pain spread through my body. Before I could stop myself, a blood curling scream escaped from my mouth. I heard my mom rushing up and banging against the door, begging me to open the door. Something crept up my throat. I clutched my throat as I coughed violently into my fist. Raw pain exploded in my throat. Was that blood that I saw on my fists? I could feel a little bit of blood dripping down from my mouth.

I want it to end. I want it to stop. My body was curled in agony. I choked on my sobs, the pain overriding all my other senses.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was my mom screaming out my name.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own KNB or the picture.

When I woke up, my head was pounding like crazy. I tried to get up but someone pushed me down. "Okaa-san?" I said weakly. Pain shot up my chest and I clutched it, trying to breathe.

"DOCTOR! HELP!" my mom screamed hysterically, holding me.

The doctor and nurses rushed into the room. They stuck needles into me and medication poured into my body. After a while, the pain resided, and in place was a groggy feeling.

"Okaa-san," I mumbled weakly.

"What is it honey," she said, trying to smile, but I could see tears streaming down her face.

"Everything hurts," I croaked.

"I know it does honey. But be strong. It'll be over soon," she tried to comfort me, but her voice cracked on the last note. I could see how my mom was trying to be strong for my sake, even though it was hurting her. Kind of like me with Kise. I smiled weakly, blindly reaching out for her hand. She took it and grasped it like it was her lifeline.

"It's okay Okaa-san," I coughed weakly. At that moment, my mom fell apart. She took my hand and squeezed it tightly with both hands, her head leaning on it as she cried. Her lips were pursed, trying to muffle her sobs, but I patted her back gently with my other hand.

"It'll be okay Okaa-san, I'm fine," I whispered, my voice trying to stay even. But in the end, I couldn't stop myself from crying as well.

"I'm sorry, Hisako, I'm so sorry," Okaa-san cried. Does she really think that the reason why I'm here was her fault?

"It's not your fault Okaa-san," I choked out. I felt myself growing tired, and my mom could too.

"Go to sleep Hisako. Okaa-san will be here when you wake up," she said, gently pushing me down. She pulled up the covers and stroked my hair. To my surprise, she started to sing. She hasn't sung to me since I was younger, I think 5. My eyes started to close as my mother's soothing voice sang me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Dying

Disclaimer: I don't own KNB or the picture.

This time when I woke up, I didn't feel much pain. I was mainly exhausted and sore. The doctor and my mom were talking and I decided to pretend to sleep to find out what they were talking about. AKA eavesdrop.

"I'm afraid your daughter has tuberculosis. A deadly disease that kills the patient. It's is a fatal disease. For your daughter, I don't think there's anything we can do to help her. She's in her last stages, and very weak at the moment. We will do everything we can, but there's not much we can do." The doctor said.

So I'm going to die, huh?

"...How long does she have left?" My mother asked after a moment, her voice strained.

"At most a month. At least...any moment. I'm sorry ma'am. I would advise you to spend as much time as you can with her, we don't know when she will die." The doctor advised my mother. He kept his voice comforting, but that didn't help.

"Thank you doctor," my mom said, but I could hear how her voice shook with emotion. He nodded and left the room.

I opened my eyes. "Okaa-san."

"Hisako," she cried, rushing over to my side, "How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Discomfort? Should I get the doctor? Do you need water? Are you hun-"

"Okaa-san," I cut her off, "I heard everything."

My mom stopped moving for a second before falling on the chair. "I'm so sorry Hisako. You're my only daughter, my only child. Why does God have to be so cruel to take you away from me?" Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. I held her in my arms weakly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as she continued to cry. I didn't want to leave her alone. Father had died when I was 5, leaving Okaa-san and myself alone. Okaa-san had to get jobs to support the two of us, so I grew up without my mother around too much. But when she was around, she would take me out to the park and zoo, and spoil me. Even if she was tired. When I die, she'll be all by herself. "Please forgive me for being selfish."

My mother dried her tears. "You are not being selfish, please don't apologize. I want your last memories to be of happiness, not of tears. I've already called my boss. She gave me the okay to take off a month of work. So I'll be here everyday, taking care of you. I haven't been the best mother to you. Can, can I stay here and take care of you?"

Tears formed in my eyes, but this time of happiness. "Hai. Thank you Okaa-san." She smiled and hugged me gently, as if I were a porcelain doll, and she were afraid that if she were to hug me too tightly, I would break. Even with all my strength, my grip was so weak. And I know that my mother could feel that. Her green eyes were shining of unshed tears, but she smiled and refused to let them fall. I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB or the picture or the song.

Days past, and my mom remained at my side. She spoke with my school, and they agreed to keep this a secret. As far as they're concerned, I was on a break. They sent their regards, but I didn't care about it.

As the days past, I grew weaker and thinner. The heartache from Kise was still there, I could feel it everyday. But it was mixed with the chest pain from the disease. My body was getting thinner and thinner, and even though my mom tried to feed me, I had no appetite. I was always tired and at night, I could not sleep. Fevers come and go at random times, but no matter what I did, I was always so cold. Coupled with the empty feeling that Kise left me, it was so damn fucking painful. But the worse were the coughs that plagued me. They never went away, and sometimes it got so worse that I coughed up blood.

Even as I went through this, my mother remained faithfully at my side. Although I told her that it was alright, that she could leave because the sight of me suffering caused her so much pain. She always said what kind of a mother is she if she couldn't help me with my disease. I'm so thankful that she was with me during the painful days.

On the table next to my bed, was many many paper cranes. My mother heard of the rumor that if you fold 1000 paper cranes, then you will get one wish. No matter how ridiculous it sounded to me, my mother fiercely believed in it, folding them whenever she had the chance. I think we had about 500 by now. And I… I didn't believe in them. But Mother was so hopeful, and she believed in it, I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. I just watched her fold the cranes hour after hour, day after day. I couldn't help, my hands so weak and thin to fold them properly, but Mother always helped me. The ones that I made were so ugly and beautiful compared to the ones that she made, but she always cried in happiness every time I made one. For her sake, I would do anything. So that it would help with _her_ pain.

On this day, I was reading on my bed, flipping the pages slowly as my eyes scanned the words. I sighed and closed the book. I looked out the window and sighed enviously at the people was a knock on my door, and I said, "Come in." Thinking it was a nurse. Imagine my surprise when it was Kise. My book dropped on my lap, as I stared wide eyed at him.

"Mae-cchi…" he said, looking at me. I winced and looked the other way. I knew how horrible I looked. "You look...different."

I smiled weakly, "Kise-kun. What brings you here?"

He walked closer to me and sat down on the chair, "My mother wanted to know if you were okay and sent me here. Are you alright? You look…" he trailed off. But his eyes didn't leave my body.

I laughed weakly, "Yeah, I collapsed because of lack of sleep. Exams are coming up, and I guess I focused too much on studying and forgot about everything else."

"Oh," was all he said.

"I'm sorry," Kise apologized after a while.

I looked at him in surprise, "Why are you apologizing?" That and why do people keep on apologizing to me?

"I haven't been...the best friend to you. I ignored you for the longest time. I'm really sorry for that," Kise looked at me, "Will you forgive me?" he grasped my hand and looked straight at me.

My cheeks turned red as I tried to retract my hand back. Keyword, tried. "I forgive Kise-kun, now can I have my hand back?" I asked softly.

"Promise you're not mad?" he insisted, still not giving me my hand back. He had on the most serious face I've ever seen him outside the court.

"I promise, I swear on Ki-chan's life," I said, half joking, half serious. His expression relaxed, and Kise's face once again had a bright smile on his face

"You still have it with you?" he asked me cheerfully, letting go of my hand.

I pointed to the huge stuffed animal at the bottom of my head. "He's a he, not an it," I pouted hugging it close to me. As creepy as if sounds, it had the faint smell of Kise, a strong cologne with the natural scent of lemons.

I looked at him closely, "Kise-kun, have you gotten enough sleep?" His normally perfect model skin was slightly pale and he had bags under his eyes. Not to mention he looked as if he hasn't been eating much.

He winced, "You can tell huh? We lost against Too. I guess I took it a little bit hard."

A little bit doesn't even begin to describe it. "Too huh. That's the team where Ahomine went right?" I smiled nostalgically.

His eyes looked annoyed for a second before it was cheerful again. "Yeah, Momo-cchi goes there too."

"Oh really? I guess since she's Ahomine's childhood friend. She has to take care of him after all," I said distractedly. Blinking, I looked at Kise. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"What?" he asked, his golden eyes looking at me bewilderedly.

"You're tired right? Why don't you take a nap?" I offered, "I promise I will be on the lookout for fangirls so that they won't ambush you."

"I don't know. I don't want to bother you…" Kise muttered unsurely but I knew that he was just saying that to be polite.

I smiled softly at him, "It's not a bother." He smiled at me and layed his head on his arms. His body was bent as his upper body was lenaed on the bed as he sat on the chair.

"Can you sing me to sleep. Like you did when we were younger?" he asked me sleepily.

I sighed but complied. I could never say no to him. Kise knew that as well, and used it against me a lot. But never for cruel things, just accompanying him to go buy ice cream or helping him study for tests. Once in a while it was for a prank or two.

"Alright," I smiled softly at him. "If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song." I sang softly, looking at his peacefully slumbering body, I felt the pain of the heartbreak all over again. But I forced myself to continue. "Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby. The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time...If I die young…" My voice cracked as I choked down a sob.

"You're so cruel Kise-kun," I whispered, "It would have been better if you had stayed away. Everything you do, every smile you smile, every laugh you laugh, you make me fall in love with you more and more. It hurts so much, you know that? That I love you so much, even though I know you will never love me. Why? Why can't you leave my thoughts? Why can't you just hate me? It'll make the pain a whole lot less. I love you so much, Ryouta, so fucking much. I can't even look at you without my heart screaming in pain. Why do you keep on doing this to me?"

Even as I said this, the tears wouldn't fall. And I was glad that they didn't. That's all I've been doing, crying. I probably would start crying pretty soon anyways, after he leaves. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Almost if not more, than the pain that I went through every day due to my tuberculosis. I wished that I could just forget about my-

"Mae-cchi?" Kise yawned, waking up. My body froze before I forced it to relax.

"Did you rest well?" I asked him.

"Yeah but I had the strangest dream," Kise said to me, rubbing his eye with his hands.

"Oh really? What was it about?" I couldn't help the curious tone that entered my voice.

"I dreamt that someone was confessing to me, but I couldn't recognize the voice. Do you know who it was?" Kise asked me. I stared at him wide eyed, too shocked to say anything. After a couple of seconds, I forced myself to smile.

"How should I know? I wasn't in your dream baka," I laughed, but it sounded fake even to my ears.

The room was silent with an awkward silence. I stared at my fingers awkwardly. "So...how's it going with Kashiwagi-san?"

"We broke up," Kise said. My eyes grew wide and my neck snapped up to look at him.

"What? But didn't she say she loved you? Why did she break up-" I asked confused.

"She didn't break up with me, I broke up with her," Kise murmured softly, his eyes never leaving me, even after I looked away.

"Why did you do that?" I mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye, "Did you fall in love with someone else?"

"Yeah, I did," Kise admitted, "And I couldn't lead Yuriko on. It would have been too cruel to do that to her."

I could feel the heartbreak all over again as I heard those words. He loved someone else. I would never have my chance would I? Not that it would matter, I am going to die soon anyways. "Really? What is she like?" I cursed at myself. I really was a masochist aren't I? That's why I keep on torturing myself.

"She is the kindest person I know. She always smiles no matter, even if she is in pain. She's selfless and always there to help someone. She is so patient, and loyal. Standing by my side throughout everything, even though I haven't been the best to her. Her eyes are the brightest viridian green, and she has beautiful chestnut brown hair. The woman I love has loved me for so long, and I have been so blind to not have seen her feelings for me." He held a strand of my hair in his hands as he said that, looking straight into my green eyes.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I choked out. There was no way that after all this time, my feelings would be reciprocated. There was no way. Was this a dream? Was he just messing with me?

"It's not a joke," Kise said softly, "I love you, not Yuriko, not some other girl, but you."

I ducked my head as I cried softly, "But you loved Yuriko so much."

"I did like her, but I did not love her. At one point I thought I did, but after I got back with her, you would never leave my mind. Everything I did reminded me of you, and I realized how much of a fool I was. The one who I loved all along was you. I love _you, _Hisako."

My hand covered my mouth as I tried to stop crying. After all this time, the person who I love, loved me back.

"Hisako," Kise brushed my bangs away from my hair. "You haven't told me your reply yet."

I wiped away my tears and smiled weakly, "Baka. You should know this by now. I love you, Kise-kun."

"Ryouta," Kise told me suddenly. I looked at him in confusion. "Call me Ryouta, like you did when I was sleeping, Hisako."

I blushed but smiled lightly, "I love you Ryouta." A quiet yelp escaped my lips as he pulled me into a hug.

"You're so cute Hisako when you blush," he whispered playfully into my ear.

I could feel myself blush harder at that, "S-stop it Ryouta! It tickles!"

A smirk graced his face, "Really? Would this be better?" Before I could say something, he captured my lips with his. Instantly, my eyes closed in bliss. It wasn't a heated passionate kiss, just a gentle one. But I could still receive the feelings that he were trying to give me through the kiss. Opening my eyes, I couldn't help but to giggle at the sight of Ki- no Ryouta blushing.

"Why are you blushing? You've kissed girls before."

"You make me sound like a player Hisako," Ryouta pouted, "Besides how could I not? You looked so cute~!"

My face erupted into flames as I ducked my face into Ki-chan. "Stop saying embarrassing things."

"Hisako~!" Ryouta whined.

I looked up to see his pouty face. Shoot, how in the world can you say no to that face? Simple. You can't. "Y-yes?" I answered hesitantly. There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that made me wary. Nothing ever turns out good whenever he has that look in his eyes.

"Can I cuddle with you?"

"W-what?" I spluttered. I could already feel myself blushing bright red. Everytime I'm around him, I couldn't stop blushing! This guy was going to be the death of me.

"Please?" Ryouta asked me, his golden eyes staring into my green ones. How could he keep a straight face asking me that?!

"S-sure," I mumbled, embarrassment seeping out of me.

"Yay," he cheered, like a little boy on Christmas Day. Smiling softly, I scooted over so that Ryouta could lay next to me.

He quickly clambered onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. Closing my eyes, I snuggle closer to him. Smiling, his grip around me tightened protectively. I let out a sigh, why couldn't moments like this forever? Why did God have to be so cruel, to give me this happiness, when I know it will be ripped away from me?

"Hisako?" Ryouta asked, brushing away my hair away so he could see my face clearly, "Are you okay?"

I didn't trust my voice and nodded to reply.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked me, his voice gentle, but I could hear the concern.

I was crying? Before I could wipe them away, he leaned in and kissed away my tears.

"I guess, I'm really happy," I lied.

Kissing my forehead, he said in the most heart warming voice ever, "I love you Hisako." Tears poured out of my eyes, but this time they were happy. The dream that I had wished for so many years, the dream that I thought would never come true, became a reality.

"Hisako," Ryouta murmured into my hair, "Promise me you won't leave? Everyone else, my dad, my friends, even the other Generation of Miracles, left me. Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise," I said, looking straight at him as I said that.

"Thank you," He hugged me tighter against him. Placing my head against his chest, I could hear his steady heartbeat.

We stayed like that until visiting hours were over. In each others arms, laughing, catching up on each other's lives.

"Hisako, let's go on a date tomorrow~!" Ryouta said, sitting on the chair again. The nurse already warned us about the time.

"Tomorrow? Sure," I smiled, already excited for tomorrow.

"Good night~!" He cheered, leaning over to kiss me really quick. Though it was a little bit longer than I thought it would be.

"Night," I mumbled, pulling away from the kiss.

Kissing me on the forehead, he waved goodbye and ran out the room to avoid the nurse yelling at him for staying longer.

I stared at where he was, before sighing, and falling back on my back. Covering my eyes with my arm, I felt my stomach twist and turn uncomfortably. "I guess it's time," I smiled bitterly. The energy that I had, suddenly vanished. With the little I had left, I got up and reached for the paper and pen. Closing my eyes, I took in a sharp intake of breath as a wave of pain suddenly hit me. Gathering the little strength in me, I begin to write two letters. One for my mother, and the other for Ryouta.

Once I finished, I put them on the table next to me, where the paper cranes sat. Laying back down on the bed, I stared at the ceiling until sleep took it's toll on me.

One paper crane, two paper cranes, three paper cranes, four paper cranes, five paper cranes, six pape-

Gasping for breath, I woke with a sudden start. Choking on my own spit, I grabbed my chest in a pathetic attempt to breathe. A scream tore from my throat as I hacked violently into my hands, blood dribbling down my chin. Wildly panicking, I could hear the beeps of the heart monitor beside me grow louder and louder. HELP! I tried to scream but nothing came out. I could barely register the nurses and doctors rushing in and trying to hold me down as I wildly tried to escape from them. I could feel them inject me with something.

The effect was almost immediate. My wild movement became slower until it finally stopped. My chest didn't hurt so much anymore. My eyes started to close, as a breathing mask was placed on me. I could feel them pushing my bed to the ER, but I couldn't care about it. As my eyes started to close for the final time, a small smile played on my lips. I wish it wasn't the very last time I would closer them. I wanted to love Ryouta more, wanted to see more, wanted to _live _more. _I love you Ryouta. Gomen, I couldn't keep my promise._ The heart monitor let out a high pitched beep, before it flatlined.


	8. Chapter 8: This is a Joke, Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB or the picture.

Kise Ryouta's Pov:

The moment I woke this morning, I could feel something was wrong. My stomach had a sinking feeling to it, but I shook it off. Maybe it was something I ate last night, I thought to myself. Shaking the thought out of my head, I smiled at the thought of my date with Hisako today.

"Ryouta! Get up! You're having your date with Hisako-chan today, right? You wouldn't want to keep her waiting, do you?" my mom called from downstairs.

Glancing at the time, I almost fell off the bed, "Thanks Kaa-chan!" I called out, rushing to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Drying my hair with a towel, I couldn't help but to smile when I saw the picture on my drawer. It was of me and Hisako, when we were children. A time where our biggest troubles were what flavor of ice cream we wanted. Not like the confusing life of high school students we have. I almost dread the future as adults.

"Bye Kaa-chan," I shouted to my mom as I bolted out the door, "I'll get something to eat on the way out!" I could faintly hear the sound of my mom laughing at me, but I ignored it, choosing to sprint over to the flower shop.

"Kise, what can I do for you today?" a familiar elderly voice greeted me.

"Ohayou Ojii-san~!" I greeted him with a huge smile, "Do you have any flowers I can buy?"

"Well this is a floral shop. It would be bad if I didn't," he chuckled.

I laughed sheepishly, "Whoops."

"What flowers do you want?" Ojii-san asked, "Or do you not know?" He probably saw my confused look and laughed, "Describe what you want to say to the person you want to give the flowers to. I'll do everything else."

"Thanks Ojii-san," I smiled, "Eto, she's kind, patient with me, and the sweetest person I know, even though she's a little on the clumsy side. She's always smiling even when she's hurt. Even though people don't notice her, I want to tell her that I'll always see her. I want to thank her for staying by my side throughout these years and that I love her. There so much more to her, but I can't put it into words."

Ojii-san smiled at me kindly, "She sounds like a very sweet girl. Here are the flowers, asters for patience, coreopsis for always cheerful, daisies for loyalness, forget-me-nots for the memories that you share, and red chrysanthemums. They mean I love you. She has feelings for you for a while right? So I included, ambrosia, which means your love is reciprocated."

"Ojii-san, can you include red tulips and peruvian lilies? Those have always been her favorites," I asked, not wanting to be too much of a bother to him.

"Do you know what they mean?" He questioned me with a gentle smile on his face, as he arranged the flowers, "Red tulips mean true love and peruvian lilies mean friendship and devotion. You're very lucky to have a girl like her. Don't let her get away."

I thanked him as I accepted the beautiful bouquet, "Don't worry Ojii-san, I'll never let her go." If only I had known.

Humming a tune I heard Hisako sing, I frowned slightly at the sky. It was growing darker and stormy, rain clouds growing larger, almost ready for a downpour. "I hope that doesn't affect my date with Hisako," I muttered. Walking into the hospital where Hisako was, I asked the receptionist what room she was in. I totally forgot the room number, after all my mom dragged me here without telling me anything. I'll thank her later for that.

"Um excuse me ma'am, can you tell me what room Maeda Hisako is in?" I asked her politely. She was a middle age woman who was staring at me with a faint blush on her face. But the moment she heard the name and looked at the screen to find her, her smile dropped and the blush disappeared.

"She's in room 87," She sent me a sympathetic glance. I wonder why...Oh well. I can't wait to see Hisako~!

Opening the doors, I was expected to be greeted with Hisako smiling sweetly at me, not this…

Hisako's mother was on the chair, sobbing over the bed. She held onto what looked like a piece of paper as if it were the only thing that kept her from collapsing. Her sorrowful cries filled the empty room. The room was empty, cleared of all stuff. Nothing that was there from yesterday was here today, except Ki-chan, and the paper cranes on the table. Deep down, I could sense something was off, but I pushed it down.

"Oba-san," I asked hesitantly, "Where's Hisako?"

At the sound of her name, her mother cried harder. I could almost feel the anguish and grief that she was feeling. But why did she cry when she heard Hisako's name? My blood ran cold. No, it can't be. The flowers dropped onto the ground with a dull thud. all of a sudden the room was spinning. No, it can't be! She promised! She promised she would stay! This was a joke right? Someone tell me this isn't true!

"Oba-san, where's Hisako?" desperation ringing in my voice. Looking at the mirror in the corner of the room, I could see the crazed and desperate look in my dull eyes. But I couldn't bring myself to care. She couldn't be gone! A burning pain exploded in my heart, and I could feel tears burn at my vision.

"Kise-san, right?" a calm voice asked me. I quickly turned around at the voice, and the doctor flinched at the sight of me. "I'm sorry for your loss." Was all he said, was that the only words he could say? This was Hisako. The one who comforted me, cared for me...truly loved me.

The world came crashing down on me. I fell to my knees, an indescribable pain hitting me. "Hisako," I whimpered, "Hisako, Hisako, HISAKO!" An anguish screamed exploded from my me as I sobbed uncontrollably. Her name fells between my lips over and over again, I whispered her name like a mantra. Why? WHY?! She was the constant pillar of strength throughout the years of my life. The only person to stay by my side as the others came and gone. Why did she have to be taken away from me?! It wasn't fair!

"Why?" I whispered hoarsely, looking at the doctor. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Maeda-san had tuberculosis for a while now. She passed away last night. She was smiling when she died." NO NO NO! HISAKO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! You promised that you would stay. God don't do this to me. I would never be able to see her smiles anymore. I wouldn't be able to see her green eyes sparkle with happiness again. I would never be able to hold her in my arms, or tell her that I love her again.

"She left you this," the doctor placed a letter in my hands, before patting me on the back and walking away. I couldn't bare to look at it, but I had to. The last things that Hisako had written...The last thing that she poured her heart into.

Opening the envelope with shaking hands, I slowly opened up the letter. But after reading the first sentence, I couldn't stop crying. My heart was in too much pain, in denial, even though my brain told me to get over her death. Folding it up again, I set it aside. Not right now. It's too early. I can't read it right now. It's not...it's just not possible.

"Ryouta," Hisoka's mother's pain filled voice called out my name. When I looked up at her, I noticed how her eyes were like mine, full of grief and anguish, and denial. She was holding a piece of paper to me.

Taking it in my hands, I looked at her questioningly.

"Have you heard of the legend that if you folded a thousand paper cranes, one wish will come true? W-we started to fold these paper cranes. Before her d-d," she choked on her tears, "her death last night, we folded 999 paper cranes together. For her sake, w-would you...I'm sorry," she mumbled before her grief took over her again.

Looking at the paper crane, realization overcame me. Slowly and clumsily, I started to fold the paper. I could almost hear Hisako teasingly criticizing how messy it was. Tears streamed down my face onto the paper crane. They blurred my sight, but I stubbornly wiped them away. Fold after fold, crease after crease, until the paper crane was finished.

I beamed, turning around holding up the paper crane, "Look Hisako! I did…" My arms fell at my side, limp.

There was no playful laughter. No congratulations. No smiles. No looks of love. Only the sounds of suppressed sobs.

She's really gone. She's not coming back. With those words echoing in my head I fell against the wall, my bangs covering my golden eyes that were filling with tears. My head fell back against the wall, so that my face was face the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I felt a steady streams of tears fall down my face.

Gomene, Ryouta. The wind blew in from the open window. Almost, though very faint, I could hear Hisako's sweet voice. The painfully kind voice of hers. I could almost hear it. The way she said it, with a sincere smile, and a cheerful tone. But this time, I could hear the tint of grief underneath, as if she were trying not to cry.

"Hisako," I mumbled, choking on my sobs. All those years with her, how could I have been so blind to not have seen her feelings. Maybe we would have had a happy ending. But in the end, she still would have died. All I had now where the memories of her. "I'm sorry," I cried, my fedora falling onto my face, as if trying to hide my tears. "For everything, I really am sorry."

Reaching over to grab Ki-chan from the ground, I pulled it close to me. Her sweet scent of cotton candy was still lingering on it. Hugging it tight to me, I could almost pretend that it was Hisako. The tiring non-stop attack of emotions, and the grief that I was feeling, slowly numbed my senses and lulled me to a sleep.

As my eyes closed, I could almost feel what felt like a pair of lips kissing the top of my head, the familiar scent of cotton candy overpowering my other senses.

_Hisako, I called out. We were at the shore of the beach. The sun was starting to set, creating a beautiful displays of warm hues._

_Her back was faced towards me, her hands behind her back. Her brown hair flowing in the wind. She was standing barefoot in the shallow ocean water, the edge of her white dress skimming the surface of the water._

_Hm? she asked, looking at me with her green eyes sparkling of love._

_I love you. I told her._

_Giggling quietly, she walked up to me and hugged. I love you too. she whispered in my ear. Leaning on her tiptoes, she placed a chaste kiss on my lips. My arms wrapped her waist, pulling her closer to me. All too the soon the kiss ended. I looked at her, memorizing every detail._

_As I leaned down for a another kiss, a sudden wind forced us apart. Hisako! I cried out, reaching for her hand. She shook her head sadly. Slowly, her body was starting to fade in sparkles._

_Hisako!_

_Ryouta, you know that I love you right? she asked me, her smile still on her face, as if she weren't disappearing._

_I nodded my head furiously. My eyes were overflowing with tears. Hisako!_

_Live your life Ryouta. Don't grieve over me. Smile. Hisako said, putting her hand on my cheek, lovingly._

_I put my hand over hers, leaning my forehead against hers._

_She smiled at me, Sayonara Ryouta. Aishiteru. With those words, the rest of her disappeared into the wind._

_HISAKO! I cried out, reaching for where she was. Falling onto my knees, I stared at where she was. Don't cry. She said. Taking a deep breath, I forced the tears away. Shaking standing up, I cupped my mouth and shouted, HISAKO! AISHITERU! I could almost hear her saying Baka, embarrassed._

_Smiling to myself, I said, It'll be okay. Hisako, I'll be okay._

_Overhead, birds that looked like paper cranes flew across the sky._

_Everything will be okay. After all, Hisako's watching over me._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So yeah, this is the end of the story. Well, I still have to publish the Epilogue, but I think I've done enoUgh writing to last me at least a week. I mean seriously, I don't know ABout you, but writing 24 pages on Google Docs within like 5 days is a lot. I don't think I wrote this much even during NaNoWriMo.**

**I seriously am feeling so guilty killing off Hisako and making Kise suffer so much. If you guys didn't know, Hisako means enduring child. I chose that name with the thought of having her endure so much in her life, but still having a smile on her face everyday.**

**Well, if I enough requests, I might do an alternative ending. Or if Keiko-chan over here manages to wear me down enough to do so. Which will probably end up happening...ANYWAYS! Check out her stories, they are seriously the best things ever.**

**Here's the link below:**

** iheartcookieslol **

**Until next time, BAI BAI~!**

**~Kira-Sempai**


End file.
